Blame it on the Booze
by Rowna Seria
Summary: Consuming alcohol can be dangerous, you could end up cuddling on the couch with someone you never expected. One shot, alcohol, awkward interruptions, Goku x Vegeta


Summary: Consuming alcohol can be dangerous, you could end up cuddle on the couch with someone you never expected. One shot, alcohol, awkward interruptions, Goku x Vegeta

Warnings: Yaoi/slash, swearing, making out, alcohol consumption

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or its characters, I do not pretend to. This work is purely fan made and purely done as a recreational activity. That means I am not making any money from this.

88888888888888888

**Blame it on the Booze**

Bulma's "little get together" at Capsule Corp. had grown into something that could hardly be described as "little." Start with two saiyans and their offspring and you already need ten times as much food as a typical party. She'd also invited anyone she and Goku had come to know over the years and their many adventures. The party had been on for some time and now it was starting to get late.

As grand as it was, Vegeta had avoided most of it. He disliked useless, idle chatter, and that seemed to be all these sorts of gatherings were good for. Bulma often teased him about how he ought to have learned proper conversational etiquette, being a prince and all, to which he would promptly reply saiyans were a warrior race and didn't bother with silly conversations. He would never admit that, if there was any saiyan conversational etiquette, he'd never had time to learn it with the whole Frieza business. Besides that, small talk was simply something he wasn't any good at.

It asked questions like: "what did you do today?" The answer was usually "train." He wasn't about to tell people exactly what he did, having learned secrecy was best when devolving new techniques in a hostile environment. Earth wasn't such a place, but it was an old habit all the way back from childhood that couldn't be easily broken. When others were recounting fond childhood memories and adventures, what could he say? That the highlight of his childhood was wiping entire races off the face of a planet? Because the rest of his time was spent near Frieza, and that was never good. It probably would not be received favorably.

Still… the idea of being in company was not _entirely_ abhorrent… But he couldn't stand small-talk and large crowds, which is what this party seemed to consist of.

With nothing better to do, he decided to wander around and see what everyone was up to. The women were in the kitchen chattering about… whatever it was women chatter about over a bottle of wine, Vegeta didn't much care. Trunks and Goten were playing a video game. They were in their teens now, but for whatever reason they still acted much the same as when they were little when it came to gaming consoles. As he turned a corner he ran straight into something tall and hard. Forced to take a step back from the recoil, he looked up into unassuming eyes. _Kakarott_…

"Hey Vegeta!" he said with his goofy smile.

Vegeta scowled, "What is it?" the harshness of his tone was more habitual than anything else.

"Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi and the others want to play this game, you should join us."

_No way,_ Vegeta thought to himself, but his mouth moved before he thought, "What game?"

"I don't know. It has to do with cards and shots."

"What? Cards and… shooting people?" asked Vegeta, confused.

"No, liquor shots!" said Krillin as he walked into the room with a bottle of amber liquid.

"Yamcha entered with a set of shot glasses and eyed Vegeta, "… he playing too?"

Goku stuck his hand behind his head in his typical way, "Well, I don't want to be the only one new to the game…"

Vegeta protested, "Wait, I didn't really agree—" but he was interrupted by Master Roshi who quickly followed, "I've got the cards!"

Tien followed, excitedly saying, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Soon they all gathered around the table, bantering and setting up the chairs. They then looked over at Goku and Vegeta, an awkward silence settling over the group. Although Goku was relaxed around the saiyan prince, the other had yet to trust him completely—at least in a friendly way. Maybe they never would.

Master Roshi broke the silence with a smile and slapped his hand on on the table, "Come on and sit down you two! Poker's a game for anyone and any group to play!"

Goku broke into a smile and they found seats. Goku sat with Vegeta next to him, but there was a noticeable gab between Vegeta and the next person, who happened to be Krillin.

"Ok!" said Krillin, rubbing his palms together and smirking, "Now to teach the poor, ignorant, saiyans the majestic game of poker…"

"Ignorant!" yelled Vegeta, starting from his seat with a look transformed by rage, Krillin cringed in fear and Goku put a restraining hand on Vegeta's arm.

"Haha," Krillin laughed fearfully, "you know I'm only joking, Vegeta. I'd never think you were ignorant..."

"See, Krillin's just being silly," said Goku conciliatorily, pulling the prince back into his seat.

Vegeta grunted and looked askance, but otherwise dropped the subject.

After explaining all he rules of the game and how shots were incorporated, Goku's head was spinning just a little. He had no idea how he was going to remember which type of hand was better or worse than others. Vegeta could tell this was the sort of game where the person who didn't know how to play would probably end up the drunkest. He also noticed they hadn't told him he didn't have to fold if he knew he had a bad hand, and he was never one to pass up an opportunity to bluff his way to the top.

Before things got truly underway Bulma stopped by to say most people were staying for the night (because of alcohol consumption) and explain the sleeping arraignment she and Chichi had devised—then the real game began.

They'd played a good number of hands and it started to show. Krillin seemed to think anything said was some sort of joke. Yamcha had taken on a distinct pink tinge and Master Roshi seemed to think everything said was a dirty innuendo. Tien was quite, but had that look that said "I am trying not to look drunk." They all spoke considerably louder than necessary. Goku, however, took the prize as the drunkest of all—he slurred his speech and laughed louder than anybody else. He wasn't any good at poker. Vegeta, on the other hand, seemed quite the opposite.

"Vegeta," said Krillin after loosing another round to him, "You should play poker professionally…"

Vegeta had, a number of times, bluffed his way all the way through with a particularly bad hand. Of course, that didn't always work, but it was always nearly impossible to tell what kind of a hand he was actually playing. He did fold just enough times to make people doubt if he would really bluff the whole way.

Goku was just the opposite. He didn't really have any strategy at all, unless you count luck. One round he played to the end which a bad hand. When asked why he said, "Well, I've had a bad hand so many times I thought maybe this time it would be good."

It's unfortunate Gohan wasn't there to explain to him statistics didn't work like that. Having had the most to drink and the least experience, Goku was pretty shit-faced.

Somehow during the course of the night he had inched closer to Vegeta who looked like he wasn't particularly thrilled to have an intoxicated Kakarott leaning over him.

"Shoot, I'm just no good at this. I can never remember which kind of hand is better than another," Goku pouted.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a third class idiot you could keep simple information like that in your thick head," said Vegeta smugly.

Although he hadn't had much, Vegeta was still drunk enough to feel it. Right now it was making him mellow and he wasn't in the mood to be truly malicious. Of course, he would never pass up a chance to ridicule Kakarott.

"Don't be mean Vegeta—" said Goku, throwing and arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

Vegeta got a particularly pained look on his face. While being drunk made the younger saiyan louder, it also shrunk his "personal space bubble" down to nothing. That, or he simply gave into his urge to hug everyone and ignored everyone else's personal space. Vegeta decided it was the second. Having Goku this close was… disconcerting. He shoved Goku off him with a derisive, "Kakarott, you're drunk."

Goku just laughed, "Oh, I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Oh, yes you _are_," shot back Vegeta.

Another hand had finished and Vegeta had come out on top again.

"Bottoms up!" said Krillin as he poured out the shots to the losers.

Goku got a confused expression on his face. Why would Krillin say "bottoms up" if he was pouring, wasn't that said when drinking? Maybe Krillin was mixed up. He sighed as he was poured another drink. He reached for it, but suddenly it was gone and Vegeta was swallowing and putting the glass down.

"Hey! That was my drink!" cried Goku in indignation.

Vegeta just glared at him and said, "Your too drunk!"

The prince paused and tried to reason out why he did that. Well, he couldn't let the fool drink anymore than he already had or he'd turn into mush. It had seemed like a good idea at the time….

From that point on Vegeta began drinking Goku's drinks for him. It also happened that Vegeta wasn't winning quite as much either, so sometimes he'd get two. Goku leaned into Vegeta and the shorter saiyan began helping him with his hands. They'd huddle and whisper together. Vegeta had to, after all, cut his losses.

During one such moment Krillin called them on it, "Hey! Tha's cheating!"

"Come on," shot back Vegeta, "at this point it makes very little difference."

"Lesh just play," Yamcha slurred with a sloppy grin.

The game finally progressed to where everyone was pretty much smashed. Goku's arm was flung around Vegeta again, and this time it stayed there. Krillin was face down on the table, apparently passed out, and everyone else was weaving in their seats.

"Hmm," said Master Roshi, (_How did an old dude drink that much,_ wondered Vegeta, _maybe he sneaked it off somewhere_…) "looks like we're in need for a change of pace. I've got just the thing!"

He cackled and pulled out a video, "Just bought it this afternoon!"

"Knowing you, Master Roshi, I can guess what it's about," slurred Yamcha with a surprisingly girly giggle.

With this Krillin lifted his head, "Movie?" was all he said, eyes half closed.

"Lets go watch it in the basement!" said Tien.

No one was thinking too clearly. There were a few cheers and most of the gang began to head down stairs.

"I don't want to watch a stupid titty movie," muttered Vegeta.

Goku, apparently, also had other plans. "'Geta," he said, almost with a whine, "come sit on the couch with me—"

"I don't want to sit on the couch with you—" the intoxicated prince began, but Goku was already pulling him along and they both stumbled into the living room and towards the sofa.

Vegeta suspected he was leaning as much on Goku as the younger saiyan was leaning on him. Goku flopped back, nestling between an armrest and the back of the couch. Without warning he pulled Vegeta down on top of him. The older saiyan would have resisted, but apparently his co-ordination was more compromised than he thought. An arm snaked around and held him in place.

In this position Vegeta's head was resting somewhere near the other saiyan's heart. He lay flush against Goku, their legs tangling ever so slightly. One of his arms was scrunched up at his side, held in place, while the other rested on the side of the couch. He wiggled around his first arm until it was at least mostly comfortable and his circulation was no longer being cut off.

A corner of Vegeta's now foggy mind recognized that this was _not_ a very dignified position. He tried to push away from the larger saiyan, but Goku only tightened his hold.

The foggy part then pushed that corner of his mind away and decided it didn't really matter if he was being held.

He lay there, breathing and recognized that it was actually somewhat nice. But only with that very secret part of himself that he never let out under normal circumstances. He could feel the firm, powerful muscles as the younger saiyan's chest rose and fell with every breath. He could hear Goku's heart beat, strong and steady. His mind began to wander, remembering that pulse of life, that determination, when they first met. How it had impressed him. He remembered when that strong heart had been attacked by the virus, remembered destroying that pathetic android who had no right to defeat Kakarott, _his_ Kakarott, when he was in such a weak state. That right would be reserved for Vegeta, the only other full-blooded saiyan. He remembered all the battles they fought, together and against each other, how he would attempt to surpass Kakarott, but always, always Kakarott was stronger, reaching some new depth no one had foreseen. The fusion… Kakarott's heart had, in some sense, been their heart… _his_ heart.

Vegeta took a deep breath in, slowly releasing the air from his lungs. A distant part of his mind noted Goku's musky, yet sweet scent. It reminded him of wild things, of mountains, trees, and water falls, of running trough the forest.

He felt Goku shift slightly and his nose pressed into Vegeta's hair. He could feel the younger saiyan's breath. A large hand came up and began to stroke Vegeta's back, lightly at first.

A part of Vegeta registered that this was moving from the slightly weird to the _very_ weird, but he felt too warm and lazy. His limbs were heavy feeling and he was too comfortable to dredge up the care to listen to that little voice and opted to ignore it.

Goku shifted, pressing his face further into Vegeta's hair and pulling the smaller saiyan closer, if that was at all possible. Vegeta felt himself being tugged to lay higher up the other's chest, tensing slightly as he adjusted to the new position. When the younger saiyan finished, merely holding him again, Vegeta relaxed and settled comfortably, unintentionally sighing as he did so.

Goku gave a small "Humph," off amusement and Vegeta could feel the vibrations in the other's chest and, oddly, he could even feel Goku's smile in his hair.

_I'm sitting here… _cuddling_ with Kakarott… this must be the strangest day of my life,_ Vegeta thought with a hint of derision.

Vegeta was not sure how long they stayed that way, it could have been a few hours or a few minutes. Occasionally one of them would shift position slightly, or Goku would change the way he was stroking Vegeta's back or hair. However long it was, it gave time for Vegeta to grudgingly admit he was soaking in all the attention, and enjoying it too.

Then, something in the mood shifted; Goku adjusted ever so slightly, sitting up more, and Vegeta followed, turning to look at the younger saiyan. When their eyes met it was like they were trapped—Vegeta couldn't look away. An indescribable tension was building and suddenly Vegeta knew exactly what was going to happen. _Oh Kami… he's going to…_

Goku leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to the prince's. Vegeta was too shocked to respond when Goku tilted his head and pressed harder. A hand came around the nape of his neck pulling him in, fingers brushing through his hair. Vegeta heard himself moan, his lips parting involuntarily. Goku took his advantage and deepened the kiss by dipping his tongue into Vegeta's mouth.

Finally Vegeta began to pull his scattered thoughts together. Kakarott was kissing him, and not a simple, friendly, brotherly kiss. No, it went a level beyond that, it went into the realm of passionate kisses. The tongue exploring his mouth, running along his teeth and stroking along his own was _not_ a merely friendly one.

Part of his mind screamed with indignation, the other part registered that he was _being_ kissed, receiving rather than initiating it. And Kakarott wasn't bad at it… in fact… he was quite good, which surprised Vegeta a little. Somehow he couldn't imagine the younger saiyan kissing his wife like that.

That part of his mind then whispered _Kakarott is good… but I'm better_. That competitive part of himself that refused to back known, no matter what the cost, suddenly took over.

Before he could fully acknowledge the thought Vegeta pressed back into the kiss, giving as good as he got. He used his tongue and his lips and his teeth to prove he was better than Kakarott, even in this.

Goku merely responded in kind, matching Vegeta's ferocity and intensity. In order to get a better angle Vegeta had scooted up to straddle the other's waist, giving him the leverage to throw his weight behind the kiss. His hands also reached around to grip Goku's head. The arm around Vegeta's waist moved to his hips and clamped down even tighter to keep him in place.

Only breaking to desperately gasp for air, the two dueled with tongues and teeth. Goku added another element to their contest when he began to run his hands along Vegeta's back, down his sides, attempting to distract the smaller saiyan and claim victory. Vegeta countered the only way he could, by reaching his hands into Goku's hair and dragging his finger along his scalp. Each searched for an opening, a subtle moan or sigh of submission. But neither were willing to give up… yet.

8888888888888888

"Player 2 Wins!" flashed the TV screen in bright red letters.

"Yesss!" shouted Goten triumphantly dropping his controller and pumping his fists in the air.

"Humph," snorted Trunks, "you just got lucky."

Goten reached into the popcorn bowl to get himself a buttery reward, but found it empty.

"Trunks, we're out of popcorn…" Goten gave his friend puppy dog eyes and help up the empty bowl to demonstrate.

Trunks smirked at his friend's implied question, "Let me guess, you want to go get a snack from the kitchen."

"_Pleeeasss_," begged Goten.

Trunks laughed, "Alright, lets go."

They turned a corner and started down the hallway when Goten suddenly remembered something, "Oh! Let me go grab my cup so I can refill it," and no sooner had he finished speaking than he dashed off.

Trunks chuckled at his best friend's antics and opened the door at the end of the hall. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There, on the couch, were his father and Goku locked in one of the most intense make-out sessions his eyes had ever seen. He was frozen to the spot.

Several things happened next in quick succession. Goten came barreling down the hall at full speed, smacking straight into Trunks. The older teen wasn't at all prepared and was sent sprawling. He landed on the coffee table, which broke in half from the force of his fall. The large crack from the table roused Goku and Vegeta from their trance and faster than a bolt of lighting they'd separated, Vegeta now at the far end of the couch. They both sported looks of equal shock and surprise. Enough time had passed for Goten's brain to send instructions to his mouth, but not enough from him to consciously think about it, and he said, "Holy _shit_," looking utterly flabbergasted.

Goku quickly scolded him out of reflex, "Goten, _language_."

Trunks had managed to get into a kneeling position and stand up, and then…

The awkward silence descended.

Everyone in the room had taken on a decidedly reddish hue. Trunks had walked in on his parents kissing once or twice, and this was usually the point where Vegeta would ask what he was up to or why he was awake that late at night (or early, in this case.) However, it seemed Vegeta was too mortified to even speak.

Trunks tried to explain himself anyway. "We were, uh, just going to the kitchen… to get a snack…"

Neither of the adults made a move to reply, Goten shifted back and forth awkwardly.

"I…" Vegeta finally muttered, "have to go… somewhere…" and with that he moved to climb over the side of the couch and escape.

Before he could get anywhere Goku quickly snatched his ankle, which caused Vegeta to loose his balance and flop over he side with a loud "Umph!" He gave the younger saiyan a pointed glare when he managed to sit back up, Goku still holding his leg in the air at an odd angle.

"Giving up, Vegeta?" said Goku with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Vegeta growled and lunged at the younger saiyan, "_No_."

The power match they were in now reminded Trunks of something he'd seen on the battle field or sparring sessions sometimes where two fighters grasped hands and engaged in something of a pushing match. Usually they were fairly close in strength and were caught in a deadlock. This case, however, was different. It was probably the wobbliest one he'd ever seen. Sometimes one would push harder with one hand and throw the other back, but then he'd recover and push again. Vegeta was growling and Goku was still smirking that strange smirk he only wore when fighting a challenging opponent. The answer suddenly smacked Trunks over the head and he turned at looked at Goten, Goten turned and looked back.

"Our dads are drunk."

Goten's eyes widened in realization at the comment and his mouth made a small "o" shape. He paused, then said, "Want to go to the kitchen?"

"Sounds good," said Trunks and they both snuck off before either of the adults could notice.

One securely in the kitchen with the door closed, Trunks and Goten looked at each other, and Trunks said, "I don't know if I should be scarred for life or laugh my ass off."

Goten looked at Trunks pleadingly, "Can we do both?"

Trunks gave an awkward little laugh and went to the fridge and started to pull food out. "Yeah, I guess so."

Once they found some leftover ham to munch on while they waited for their frozen snacks to heat up in the microwave, Goten finally broached the subject again by saying, "They were so drunk," a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I know!"

Suddenly Goten's tone became serious, "Should we do anything about it?"

Trunks followed his friends example, "I don't know, I don't think so… it's their business, after all."

Goten was wearing the expression he always got when he was going to ask an awkward question, "Trunks… does… making out with someone else while drunk… count as cheating?"

Trunks couldn't stand looking into his friends eyes any more and dropped his gaze to the floor. His answer was so quiet he almost couldn't hear himself, "…I don't know…"

Outside in the living room they heard a loud "Thunk!" much like someone falling off the couch.

"Do you think they're still _just_ making out?" asked Goten, eyebrow raised.

"Do you want to sneak out the window to get back?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan…"

8888888888888888

Vegeta and Goku continued their contest until the younger saiyan finally pushed too hard and sent them both rolling over the edge of the couch. Vegeta got the wind knocked out of him when Goku fell on top of him. When he finally got his breath back, he was looking up into dark eyes. He tried to move his arms, but one was pinned under the larger saiyan and the other was held in place above his head by the wrist. Goku began to lower his head and Vegeta suddenly thought to himself, _Here it is, now he will claim victory_…

There was a gentle press off lips, the tiniest slip of tongue, and then Goku pulled away.

That was it? Vegeta half expected the passionate clash from before. Part of him was relieved, but another part was… disappointed, unexpectedly. But that kiss, it didn't seem like the prize of a conqueror. The younger saiyan looked down at him and smiled. Vegeta was confused and it must have shown on his face, because he watched as Goku's face became serious and he used his free hand to run his fingers through the prince's hair. Looking directly into Vegeta's eyes he said quietly and with absolute sincerity, "Don't go."

Although his voice was barely above a whisper, Vegeta heard every word as if they were shouted. What was the meaning of this? Goku lay down and buried his head in the crook of Vegeta's neck, their cheeks touching. The hand that had been holding Vegeta's wrist moved up grasp his hand and thread their fingers together.

They lay like that from some time, Vegeta's thoughts chasing each other in circles. He couldn't seem to put a coherent idea together in his mind. It then occurred to him that it might be in part because of lack of air.

"Kakarott," the younger saiyan raised slightly to look at him, "you're squishing me."

"Oh, sorry."

Goku lifted up, giving Vegeta enough room to roll over on his side, which he did. But, before he could do much more the younger saiyan was laying back down, arm coming around to grip Vegeta's waist. He was about to protest as he was pulled back to the Goku's chest, leg reaching over his to effectively trap the smaller saiyan. He was still half beneath Goku, but now he could at least breath properly. Any protest he had thought of making died on his lips as they settled in. Vegeta was warm and surprisingly comfortable. His eyelids were also beginning to feel rather heavy. It was much too easy to fall into a rhythm of breathing and relax. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was, oddly: _Hmm, I never knew how comfortable this carpet was_…

88888888888888888

Vegeta woke that morning with a pounding headache, face pressed into the carpet. His first coherent thought was _Damn this carpet sucks!_ It was rough, itchy, hard, and he was sure he had carpet imprints on his face. The next thing he felt was a rush of cold air as the thing that had been keeping him warm was gone. He curled up to try and conserve heat, but the sudden onslaught of cold morning air left him chilled. _Have to get warm_, was his only thought. He suddenly remembered there was a blanket on the back of the couch. As he crawled up there he heard hurling from the bathroom around the corner, setting his own stomach churning. Ignoring the feeling, he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself like a cocoon and settled back into the corner of the couch. He made sure to pull his feet up so that only his face could be seen poking out.

He heard the hurling sounds again and suddenly a thought surfaced in his mind, _Kakarott… _They had… no. His head hurt too much to think about what had happened last night. It didn't help that most of it was fuzzy, as if he were looking at is through fogged glass. He focused on clearing his thoughts and trying to relax enough not to feel like his head was splitting apart. It wasn't really working.

Goku came back and flopped over on the other side of his couch. He looked like shit with his head lolled back, staring at the ceiling. Vegeta put the facts together: he felt like shit, had a headache like a vice-grip, and felt like killing anything that dared to make loud noises. Yep, from what he observed in Bulma after a night of heavy drinking, he fit the symptoms for being hungover. He vaguely remembered food would probably make him vomit, and there was something about sipping water. The only problem was water was in the kitchen, and Vegeta was in the living room and preferred not to move.

He heard Goku groan next to him and mutter, "Uhh, not finished," and once again he was rushing off to the toilet.

Goku was displaying symptom number four. Vegeta, proudly, was not.

Goku soon returned and flopped on the couch much like he had before.

The thunking and shuffling of people beginning to rise trickled down from upstairs and Vegeta dreaded the moment they'd burst in. Bulma shuffled in with bags under her eyes, running a hand through her hair and yawning. She almost didn't notice the two on the couch, but suddenly they caught her eye. She looked at Vegeta and raised an eyebrow. Vegeta raised an eyebrow back. He was fairly sure she guessed their condition, and probably, to a smaller degree, shared it.

Chichi, however, did burst in and loudly exclaimed, "Ugh! My head feels like someone's hit it with a hammer!"

Vegeta and Bulma winced, Goku moaned. Chichi then noticed the two on the couch herself. She immediately rushed over to her husband, "Goku, honey, are you alright? What happened last night?"

He replied in a raspy voice, "I don't know, we played cards and drank... after that... it gets kind of blurry..."

Chichi humphed and crossed her arms, "So you mean you don't remember? You drank enough to forget?"

Goku looked at her pitifully. Suddenly he was smacked over the head, "Well, maybe the pain will teach you a lesson about drinking too much!" and with that she stalked off to the kitchen.

Groaning and with his head between his legs Goku moaned, "Uuuuhhh, feel so terrible..."

Bulma turned to Vegeta with her hands on her hips, "Do _you_ remember what happened?"

Vegeta just humphed and looked aside. Like he was going to tell her he did and have her demand to know exactly what had happened!

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess that's a no. I'll be nice and get you two water, but remember, I don't have to do this!"

Once she was also in the kitchen Vegeta relaxed back into the couch and let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. At least the women didn't suspect anything. Little did he know he and Goku both had the same thought: _Thank goodness, he doesn't remember_...

8888888888888888

A/N: A few assumptions I've made: Vegeta and Goku don't have much experience drinking, so even if they have a higher tolerance than humans, they'd be a similar match to experienced drinkers. I didn't pay too much attention to time-line stuff for this because I just wrote it for fun. As for Trunks and Goten's conversation about cheating, the white elephant in the room is: _yes it does_ (count as cheating.) I planned this to be humorous, but I don't know how funny it actually is... I planned this as a one shot, because if I kept going it would become serious in tone. I don't know, I have a couple ideas of what could happen next, but I am the worst at long projects and am horrible at updating. Therefore, this will probably remain as it is.


End file.
